Time After Time
by Tsubasa Hane
Summary: Vidfic to the famous Cyndi Lauper song. Features scenes from the series, Endless Waltz, Blind Target, and Ground Zero.


Okay, so I happen to be a fan of the oldies.  Once again, while flipping through the lyrics, one particular couple sprung to mind:  Heero and Relena.  I realize many yaoi fans out there are probably cursing my name out for saying the "R" word, but I happen to like both her and the 'shipping.  If you don't like that, the –back- button is sitting right there, waiting for you to click it.

To be honest, I was _this_ close to using Mariah Carey's "Never Too Far" instead.  So I flipped a coin.  Know which song one?  I'll give you two guesses, and the first one doesn't count.

…

***SPOILERS:**  _Gundam Wing_ series, _Endless Waltz_, _Blind Target_, and _Ground Zero_ (even if it's an unofficial manga)

…

"Yes, thank you, Quatre," Relena speaks over the phone to her long-time best friend and business partner, "I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay? Give Trowa and Cathy my best. Bye."

With a click, the room is once more silent. Not twenty minutes ago had Relena finally gotten home from the latest meeting of representatives, managed a quick shower, and hopped into bed. Of course, the young Vice Foreign Minister had to check up on things up at colony L4 (as she did every week), not to mention keep in touch with old friends, before finally getting a chance to sleep. 

However, it soon becomes clear that the young girl wouldn't be getting to sleep any time soon. She just has too much on her mind. Nevertheless, Relena isn't too disappointed from her insomnia, quite the opposite; this is one of the few times she can actually have to herself. To think.  Not about business or politics or speeches, but about her life, her past… 

_Herself_.

Slipping quietly out of bed, Relena makes her way over to her bedroom windowsill, turning on the radio in the process. Soft music fills the room as the young girl sits to stare out the window. Up in the sky, a shooting star sails by, receiving a smile from Relena in the process. It reminds her of so long ago, when it all first began…when she met _him_.

As she rests her head against the frame, a new song comes on the radio. Closing her eyes, Relena listens to the words, allowing her mind to envelop in pleasant flashbacks of the past few years of her life. Surprisingly, the song (one she's never heard before) seems to echo each thought in her mind as they simultaneously play.

*****

_I'm lying in my bed_  
_Hear the clock tickin'_  
_I think of you_

[Scene shows the very first time Relena confronted Heero directly, right before the school party. Heero stands, suitcase packed, gun aimed directly at her. Barely blinking, Relena only moves in closer. For the first time, she catches him off-guard, explaining how she knows pretty much everything…and then shocks him by inviting him to attend the party along side her. The image fades out with Relena stepping back slightly to curtsy, inviting Heero to dance, with him looking at her, bewildered, yet slightly lowering his gun]

_Caught up in circles_  
_Confusion, there's nothing new_

[Scene fades back in to show Relena and Heero dancing together at the party. Relena's friends watch the two on the dance floor, admiring the couple and picturing what it would be like if Relena's beautiful blue dress had been ready on time. All the while, Relena still keeps pushing him, telling him how she 'knows too much about him', and asks if he's still going to kill her. Somewhat mesmerized, Heero responds yes, only to be shocked further by Relena as she claims to now be on his side. 

The moment is spoiled when mobile suits begin attacking the party. Heero leaves to fight, and Relena manages to guide her friends to safety, before turning to face Heero. In the Gundam, Heero ends up saving Relena from an avalanche of rock. After defeating the enemy, he turns to face her once more, and tries to strike her, but misses. Relena stands right next to the spot he actually hit, apparently unnerved and staring straight at him. Confused at why he can't seem to kill her, Heero abruptly leaves in an emotional frenzy. Image fades out to Relena watching him as he flies away]

_Flashback, warm nights_  
_Almost left behind_  
_Suitcase of memories_

[Scene now shows Relena looking out the window, to the sky, as she remembers all that's happened to her since her 15th birthday party, many of those memories including Heero….]

_Time after…_

[On Peacemillion, Heero is walking towards Wing Zero. Duo had just told him that Relena was on Libra; Hilde had confirmed it. He stops and looks up. *Relena* he calls in his mind. The camera changes location, and we now see Relena looking out of Libra's window, into space. Almost as she heard him, she responds. *Heero*….]

_Sometimes, you'll picture me_  
_I'm walking too far ahead_  
_You're calling to me_  
_I can't hear what you say_

[Scene shows Quatre and Heero walking down the gangplank to meet up with Relena at the bottom. As they exit, Quatre motions to Heero for him to look up. About halfway down, his and Relena's eyes meet. For the first time in a while, Relena smiles.

Screen fades out, and back into where Relena is getting ready to go to a meeting with the Romafeller Foundation. Just as she is to get in the car, she spots Heero and Quatre watching her from on the hill. She calls out to Heero, asking him to promise he won't leave without telling her first. Silently, he nods in response. Quatre watches the two offside with a slight interest.]

_And you say go slow_  
_I fall behind_  
_The second hand unwinds_

_If you're lost, you can look  
And you will find me_

[Scene now shows Relena sitting in the middle of what seems to be a garden. She had fallen off the balcony, twisting her ankle in the process, and has just woken up. With the added on pressures of her duties as Vice Foreign Minister, plus her latest predicament, she bursts into tears. No sooner than she begins to cry, a figure appears along side her—Heero. He asks to see her ankle, and wraps it up for her. Somehow, having Heero being there for her is enough to make the pain go away. She ends up falling asleep leaning against him, and we next see Heero gently carrying her back to her room, where he leaves her on the couch…and helps her out by finishing the revision of the Peace Treaty for her.]

_Time after time_  
_If you fall I will catch you_  
_I'll be waiting_

[We see Heero preparing to leave Peace Million on Zero. As he climbs up, he looks back towards Relena, a caring look in his eyes as they meet with hers. Getting into the Gundam, he sets the controls just as Relena floats up to the door of the cockpit to ask why he has to go. Pulling her close, he explains that he's doing it to protect her and the Earth. Right before pushing her away, he whispers, "Trust me" and closes the hatchet. As he speeds off into space, Relena whispers, "Heero…I'll trust you…" looking out where he left. Before he leaves, Heero says "Farewell…Relena." Hearing this, Relena believes he plans on dying on this mission, and calls out his name, tears in her eyes, as Zero launches.]

_Time after time_

_If you're lost, you can look_  
_And you will find me_  
_Time after time_

_If you fall I will catch you_  
_I'll be waiting_  
_Time after time_

[Scene shows a Zero-influenced Heero battling with Quatre in the Vay-8. As Quatre brings him to his senses, Heero falls out of the cockpit, glowing. He looks up towards the Vay-8, and sees Relena's image. Softly calling out her name, he passes out, still glowing. Quatre slowly walks over to him, placing a fist on his back.  Right over his heart. Smiling, he places his hand—which absorbed the glow—over his heart, somehow knowing that Heero was thinking of someone:

_"Who is it, Heero? Is it…someone from Earth?"_]

_After my picture fades_  
_And darkness has turned to gray_

[Scene shows Relena looking out an airplane window, and ripping up a small note in her hands. Smiling, she says, "Next time, hand it to me in person.": somewhat of a reference to when they first met, when Relena gave Heero an invitation to her birthday party…and him ripping it in half as a response. We see she is looking directly at Heero—wearing an airplane attendant's outfit—who smiles in response, before turning to walk away.] 

_Watching through windows_  
_You're wondering if I'm okay_

[Relena is giving an important speech as part of her duties as Vice Foreign Minister, not once looking anywhere but to the large audience in front of her. We see Heero high above on the ledge, leaning against the wall slightly and never taking his eyes off Relena. He watches (over) her a good while before leaving]

_Secret Stolen_  
_All from deep inside_

[Duo leans against the doorway, talking to Heero, who is looking up references on the computer. After a minute of discussion, Heero abruptly gets up to leave. When Duo asks where he's heading off to, Heero simply responds, "Relena's been kidnapped" before running off with his jacket in his hand. Duo scratches his head, smiling, and mutters, "Anything at all for the one you love…" before running after him.]

_The 808"s on time_

_If you're lost, you can look_  
_And you will find me_  
_Time after Time_

_If you fall, I will catch you_  
_I'll be waiting_  
_Time after Time_

[The four Gundam pilots—Duo, Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei—are all hanging out in the lounge on Peacemillion as they wait for their Gundams to be repaired for their next battle. Duo wonders where Heero is, and Trowa, not looking up from his magazine, replies that he left a little while ago, and"…you know where he's heading." Duo can't believe that he's gone to Zechs on Libra without Zero…and Quatre, smiling as always, responds saying he's pretty sure Heero's also gone for another reason. "Well then, I was giving him too much credit; I figured him to be the most sane of us all…" Wufei remarks, still playing with his hand-held exercise gadget. When Duo asks if they should be following Heero, Quatre once again replies by saying Heero'll be okay, and besides, "…let's leave the two of them alone."]

_If you're lost, you can look  
And you will find me_  
_Time after Time_

_If you fall, I will catch you_  
_I'll be waiting (Oh, I'll be waiting)_  
_Time after Time_

[After making sure Chris, her new secretary, is okay and resting, Relena goes to the front of the ship and sits in the passenger seat, alongside Heero. He tells her that she should rest as well, but she insists she's okay. After a moment of silence, Relena asks if it's really a dream…that Heero is here right beside her. She says that it's what she wishes sometimes; "I know it's selfish to always want you by my side…but sometimes…I want so much…to see you…" Heero says she must be tired. He explains that it's up to her to maintain the peace, and he's positive she can do it, but that there may be people who don't want the peace, "People are weak. Greed…Fear…Hate…even Love can be behind the violence…." Relena wants to know what the people after them are like, and Heero answers by saying that no matter who they are, he will protect her. Touched, Relena leans up against him and falls asleep on his shoulder.]

_And you say, go slow_  
_I fall behind_  
_The 808's on time_

[…"Don't you realize that Relena Peacecraft is on board?!" Deikem Barton shouts to Heero, who has just fired once more upon Marimea's base. Upon hearing this, Heero hesitates and lowers the beam saber slightly. Relena gets up, stares directly at Heero on the screen. Putting her fist over her heart, she says his name and closes her eyes, speaking through her heart. Marimea notices the deep connection between the two, and gets worried, believing she is telling him to fire, no matter what happens to her. A flash comes to Heero, probably Relena's message, and he, indeed, fires.]

_If you're lost, you can look_  
_And you will find me_  
_Time after Time_

_If you fall, I will catch you _  
_I'll be waiting_  
_Time after Time_

_If you're lost, you can look_  
_And you will find me_  
_Time after Time_

_If you fall, I will catch you_  
_I'll be waiting_  
_Time after Time…_

[Relena is holding a wounded Marimea in her arms, looking up at Heero. He has his gun pointed directly at Marimea, claiming he'll "relieve her of her pain", but the gun he fires is empty. He lowers the gun, claiming he'll never kill anyone again…he doesn't have to…and collapses. Relena runs to him, calling his name, and catches him before he hits the ground. She ignores everything else around her, and strokes his hair lovingly saying, "It's over…it's finally over…."]

_Time After Time…_

[The crisis is over, and Relena has duties to attend to. Upon leaving, she passes by Heero. He tells her that there's little time, and she'd better hurry. She says she knows, and tells him to be careful. He says she shouldn't worry about him, because she's got enough on her mind, and Relena responds, "You're a strong person, but don't ask me not to worry about you…because I want to." Heero can't think of anything more to say, and Relena says she must be going now. As she passes, their shoulders lightly touch. Suddenly, Heero reaches out and grabs her arm. He motions like he wants to tell her something, but before he can…he kisses her.]

_Time After Time…_

*****

The clock blinked the time over on her desktop, showing it was now after midnight. But Relena didn't notice it at all; during the course of her flashbacks, the young girl had fallen asleep, still leaning on the windowsill. For the first time in weeks, a small smile is on her face as she visits her most cherished memories in dreams.

In the background, a shadow turns off the radio. Quietly, as to not awaken the sleeping girl, the figure gently picks her up and walks over to her bed, placing her down among the bed sheets. Relena stirs slightly in her sleep, but doesn't wake. With extreme gentleness and care, the figure tucks her in, making sure she is comfortable. After a moment's pause, the figure turns to leave, when Relena slowly opens her eyes.

"Wait… Don't go…" She whispers, still half asleep. 

"I'm sorry, Relena, did I wake you?" he asks quietly, his usual monotonous voice actually showing hints of emotion in them. As he speaks, the figure walks back over and sits down on the edge of her bed, right next to Relena so she can see him.

Not quite sure if he's really there, Relena reaches out to touch his face, gently brushing against his cheek. She smiles as her fingers intertwine with random locks of his wild hair. 

He can't help but smirk back at the angel lying before him, such a loving look in her eyes. "Go back to sleep," he whispers. 

"I don't want to," is the soft reply. Even in the darkness, however, he can see her eyelids slowly drooping from fatigue.

"How come?"

Tears rimmed her eyes as she gives him a sad smile. "If I do…you'll leave me again."

"Why would I do that?" he asks, keeping his voice at a whisper. Relena drops her hand at her side and looks away.

"Because…you always do." The words come out slowly as she continues to struggle to remain awake. Relena is surprised when she feels Heero's hand take hold of hers, and looks back over at him. He gazes at her, his eyes mirroring the love she has in her own.

"Never for very long; I promise." He tells her, intertwining his fingers with hers, "Even if I leave, I always find my way back to you." 

Searching his eyes, Relena finds he is being sincere with her; his expression may never tell her much, but she had always been able to read his eyes—they would tell her everything she needed to know.

"Promise?" a nod of the head responds to her question. Satisfied, the young girl smiles at him once more, allowing her eyes to close (just for a bit).

Within the next moment, her breathing becomes shallower, signifying the fact that she, indeed, fell back asleep. Giving her sleeping form a smile reserved for no one else, he leans in and gently kisses her forehead. 

She stirs under the touch, though doesn't wake up. "I love you, Heero." She unconsciously breathes, lost in the world of serene dreams and resplendent memories. 

The boy isn't really all that surprised, as he's always seem to have known—even if they've never spoken it aloud before—yet his heart nearly melts at her words.  He knows she can't hear him anymore, but still he whispers in her ear: 

"Aishiteru, mi tenshi." 

Brushing a loose strand of her own hair off her face, he stands to leave once more. As a last-minute thought occurs to him, Heero reaches into his pocket, pulling out a small note. He lays it right on her nightstand, so it will be the first thing she sees when she wakes up, before leaving the room swiftly.

The following morning, tears stream down the young Vice Foreign Minister as she wakes up and reads the note left next to her bed. Smiling, she reads every precious word over and over again, a more perfect awakening then she could have possible imagined:

If you're lost, look and you'll find me.   
If you fall, I will catch you.   
I'll be waiting.  
Time After Time. 

~Heero


End file.
